


Marked

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plo Koon brings a request to Wolffe for consideration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Posted first on tumblr, because the pics of Plo Koon's armor demanded a story with it.

Commander Wolffe looked up as his Jedi General entered. He was still processing the loss of so many of his men, still holding onto the edge of reality that they had been rescued.

So many dead, and yet this Jedi believed in him as a person. He believed all the Brothers were individuals.

How could this be?

"Commander, may I make a request of you?" 

The Jedi was carrying the arm-guards that some of the Jedi found useful for armor. Wolffe tipped his head to one side in curiosity.

"Sir?"

"I feel that I should be wearing my affiliation clearly," Plo Koon told him. "I am not of an artistic bent, but I am given to understand one of your men has done the artwork decorating many of the men's armor. Would you request that he add the 104th to these for me, and the Republic symbols?"

Wolffe looked into the masked face of his General, hearing more in the polite request than just a wish for the armor to be marked.

Maybe he was going crazy. But it sounded like the General was asking for acceptance into the unit, even though the troopers had no choice in the matter.

"Leave it to me, Sir," Wolffe said firmly.

No, it would not just be the unit designation, he decided. Plo Koon, Jedi Master of the Council, was theirs now, and seemed to want to be part of them.

He would wear the wolf, then, and nothing less would satisfy Commander Wolffe in this.


End file.
